What If We Were Made For Each Other?
by missdarkbloom
Summary: "What if we were made for each other. Born to become best friends and lovers." Emison fic, set in present day as though Alison never disappeared and there was no -A (I suck at summaries I do apologise) (Rating may change to M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So basically I wrote this fic one day in Spanish class because I didn't want to work so I know it's short and isn't the best as I but I feel as though if I worked on it I could take it somewhere. All I want to know really is if you want me to continue it or if I should just give it up. Thank you:)**

_Emily's POV_

Life is good. Right now is the happiest I have been in a long time but I still miss Maya. She helped me through a lot. She helped me come out. She helped me realise that it was possible for someone I love to return those feelings. But she is in the past. I need to move on, forget about her. Not completely but you know what I mean. I am with Paige now, and I love Paige I really do, but she's no Maya. And even Maya, she's no Alison. I don't want to love Ali but I can't help it, there is just something that draws me in. I genuinely thought that I was over Ali for a while but that was until I saw her with Noel. I never expected to be jealous when Ali got a boyfriend but in all honesty I had never been more jealous in my life. Not even when I found out Maya was with a guy when she was away. I think I've managed to convince her that I'm over her though. I don't even want to imagine the torture she would put me through if she knew I was still in love with her. And I knew she would give it to Paige even more than me and I couldn't let that happen to her. But no, this is a happy thought. School is almost out for the last time. Graduating with my best friends will be the best thing ever. On top of all that, Ali and I are closer than we ever have ever been!

oOoOo

I was lying on the couch watching TV whilst waiting on Paige to come over. She wasn't due for another half hour but I had some time to kill. My phone bleeped on the table and I peered over to see a next text had come through from Alison. I sat up and unlocked my phone to read the text.

"**Can you come over? I need to talk to you."**

I didn't hesitate before telling her yes. I called Paige on my way out the door to cancel our plans for today. I didn't tell her why though. I had cancelled on her to go to Ali's more times that I had kept our plans the past few weeks and I knew she wouldn't be too happy about it as her and Alison don't exactly get along, neither of them will tell me why though. After walking for a few minutes I reached Ali's house to find her and Noel sitting on her front porch making out. I stood there for what was really only a few seconds but felt like hours before I said,

"Uh, Ali?"

I saw Alison raise an eyebrow slightly and she continued what she was doing for a few moments. She whispered something into Noel's ear and he immediately left.

"Emily!" Alison proclaimed before she ran over and gave me a hug.  
"What is it you needed to talk about?" Ali looked me in the eye for a few seconds before she shook her head and laughed softly.

"It doesn't matter now, Noel helped me sort it out!" I just looked at her and sighed.

"Ali you knew I had plans with Paige this afternoon and you made me cancel them again!" Ali had a flash of something in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was and I am usually so good at reading Alison. She just smiled at me and said

"Well let's make the most of it!" before linking her arm in mine and leading us inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alison's POV_

We walked into my house and went straight up to my bedroom. I hopped straight onto my bed but Emily still stood by the door.

"Sit down Em?" She hesitated for a few second before walking over and sitting down.

"Ali seriously what did you need to talk about? This is the third time you've done this in the past few weeks." She looked genuinely concerned. I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same? I mean I know she used to but I saw the way she broke apart when Maya died and she's moved on from her so why would she still like me? I've had years to tell her and I've missed my chance. She's moved on. To Paige of all people! I just need to accept it and move on myself.

"Nothing important Em, really! I just wanted to spend some time with you." I could say honestly.

"It couldn't have waited till tomorrow? Or even later? You knew I had plans with Paige today!" The annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"I'm sorry that I just wanted to spend time with you! We never get to have a day just the two of us anymore. I miss you." I said with my biggest puppy dog eyes. I knew Emily wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long. I could see a smile growing on her face.

"I miss you too! But Paige is going to be pissed if I keep cancelling on her to spend time with you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you even dating her? She's such a loser!" Emily was trying to be stern but she couldn't help smiling too.

"Be nice!" she said hitting me with my pillow. "She's not a loser! I really like her. Why don't the two of you get along anyway? You never have anything nice to say about one another and it doesn't make life the easiest for me." I actually had to think about this question for a moment. I've always known Paige liked Emily and I was just jealous. I done what I could to keep Paige away from her and Emily with me but there is only so much a person can do but I couldn't exactly tell Emily that.

"I can't even remember not to be honest. It's just a long running feud." Emily sighed. She knows I'm lying.

"If that's all it is then why don't you give it a rest and be happy for me?" I gave her a look as if to say 'you've won'.

"You tell Paige that I'm willing to lay my armour down if she is." A smile quickly grew on her face. She jumped across for a hug. How on earth did Paige get so lucky as to get like Emily and how was I so stupid to miss my chance. I swore it that one day soon I am going to tell her. She laid herself on the line for me before and I'm going to do it for her. I owe her that much. She sat up and smiled uncontrollably.

"You were so desperate to hang out today so what are we going to do?" she winked at me. Why. Why oh why must she torment me like this.

"Hmm, how about we go get some ice cream now and decide as the day goes on?" She nodded in approval.

"An adventure. I like it." she smirked. I just laughed.

oOoOo

We were walking down the town street, arms linked like we always do and just talking about anything and everything. We got to the ice cream shop and I went inside to get them whilst Emily sat at a table outside. The queue wasn't too long so I was only waiting 5 minutes or so before I got to make my order. Rocky Road for me and Mint Choc Chip for Em. She didn't need to tell me what she wanted, I knew what her favourite was. I put the ice creams down on the table and sat on the seat across from Emily. Man she is the best thing to look. She is literally the definition of perfect. Her skin is so smooth. Her hair is so long and flawless. Her eyes are so deep and beautiful. Her teeth are so white and her smile is so cute. She has an _amazing_ figure plus I cannot think of one bad thing this girl has ever done in her life. She is nice to everyone. Yet she is still best friends with me. And for some strange reason she actually used to have feeling for me. Me. She noticed me staring at her and tilted her head and gave me a puzzling look. God she is so cute. But I need to snap out of it. Just laughed.

"So Emily. What were you and Paige supposed to be doing today?"

"Going to the movies if you must know." I nodded and didn't say another word. Just then who else but Paige walks down the street. Emily isn't facing that direction so I just whisper "Incoming" and Emily turns to look and spins back as fast as possible.

"Shit" she muttered under her breath. She stood up to walk inside but Paige saw her first.

"Emily!?" she yelled. Emily spun slowly on her heel to face her.

"Hey Paige!" she said enthusiastically but I could tell it was fake. Paige continued to walk towards Emily until she was standing in front of her and she was yet to notice me sitting at the table next to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just going to the bathroom." Emily said innocently.

"You said you had to help your mom what are you doing…" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked round to see me sitting at the table.

"Of course." she growled before storming off.

"Paige it's not what it looks like I swear just let me explain!" Emily yelled after her but Paige didn't even stop in her stride. Emily turned to me and shook her head.

"I need to go." she said before grabbing her phone from the table and running after her girlfriend. I actually feel guilty about this. I was being selfish and I might have ruined my best friend's relationship. I need to help fix this. I grabbed my stuff and ran after them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alison's POV_

When I caught up with them I could hear Paige on a rant.

"Her! Again! You ditched me for her again! You know what she done to me Emily. You know how she made me feel and you still cancel on me to be with her! Why Emily?" She was furious. Like I'd never seen anyone so mad. I stayed an awkward distance away, neither of them had noticed me yet.

"She is my best friend Paige! I've known her my whole life and she needed me today! When she needs me I'm not going to leave her hanging! Just like I wouldn't leave you hanging if you needed me, or Aria, or Spencer, or Hanna." It was clear by Emily's voice alone never mind her face that she was frustrated. Paige just scoffed.

"Em you don't need to lie! We both know that you are still in love with her! It's clear as day!" My heart was in my mouth waiting on Emily's response. Maybe I'd find out without asking or embarrassing myself!

"Don't be ridiculous Paige. Do I still love her? Yeah obviously but am I still in love with her? No. If I was still in love with her why would I be with you? Why would I have ever dated Maya?" I didn't want to hear any more about this so I cut in.

"Paige-" I began but she cut me off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. Emily was looking at me confused.

"I want to explain why Emily was with me and not you. I knew you probably wouldn't believe her so I thought I needed to explain. I asked her this morning to come over because I was in a sticky situation and I needed her help to get out of it and she didn't want to leave me alone afterwards. She only lied to you about why she cancelled because she knew you'd flip out like this. I know you don't like me and I know we've had our troubles in the past but I want to put that behind us. Honestly. You make Emily happy and that's all I ever want her to be and I think it would be easier if we weren't always at each other's throats." Emily gave me a warm smile as to say thank you. Paige looked me up and down as if to say 'is this bitch for real?' and eventually just shook her head and walked away. I smiled at Emily before walking away, leaving them to discuss things.

oOoOo

When I got home I decided I had to tell Emily how I felt. I sat and thought of all the different ways I could possibly tell her and none of them seemed good enough. Then I got it. Send a letter. The same way she told me a few years back. I went over to my desk and took out some paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Emily,_

_ This is really hard for me to do but I know it needs to be done. I've been thinking about doing this for such a long time. This is what I wanted to talk to you about all those times I called you over. But I'm a chicken. After each time I sent you those texts I panicked and didn't know what to do and ended up with the worst excuses when you got here. But not anymore. No more excuses. See I'm writing and I still can't find my way to say it. Fast and quick like a band aid is the best they say so here it goes. I love you Emily. I don't just love you. I am in love with you. I am so much in love with you that I am truly scared. I didn't know that anyone could feel this way about a person but there you are turning my brain and insides to mush every time I see you. _

_I've been in love with you since 8__th__ grade. Since that day the two of us went swimming together. When you taught me how to swim. The first day we ever had just you and me and no one else around. We were in your backyard and your parents weren't home. I had never swum before. I've always been afraid of water. But not with you around. You made me feel safe. You made me feel like whenever I'm around you nothing bad would ever happen to me. And you have made me feel that way every single day since then. I find it impossible not to smile when I'm around you. You just make my world a better place as cheesy as that sounds. That was the day I fell in love with you. And every single day since then I have done nothing but fall deeper in love with you and there is nothing I can do about it._

_ There are so many things I need to explain to you. The reason I've always picked on Paige for a start. It started when I found out that she liked you. I got jealous. Even if everyone thought you were straight at this point I felt that no one was good enough for you. Not Paige. Not Ben. Not me. That's why I never told you before. I always felt that I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as you deserved to be._

_ The day I got your letter is a day I'll never forget until the day I die. I remember waking up that morning, sun shining through the windows. I remember walking downstairs and out to the mailbox to get the mail. I remember looking through it to see if there was any for me. I remember seeing the purple envelope with my name written on it with your handwriting. I remember thinking what could Emily possibly need to tell me that she can't tell me to my face. I remember taking it up to my room and sitting on my bed to open it. I remember the sweet smell of your perfume that engulfed me as I took the paper from the envelope. I remember reading your letter for the first time. I remember that I had to read it over and over again to believe the words written on the paper. I remember thinking that if it wasn't in your handwriting I would've thought it was a sick joke. I remember your face the first time you saw me after you sent it. I remember the fear in your eyes. I remember the way you tried to avoid me when the five of us went out._

_ I regret not telling you how I felt that day. I regret not acting on it. I regret missing my chance with you. I still kick myself over it every day. Every time I see you with Paige or saw you with Maya I'd get really jealous and think 'that should be me, not her'. My biggest regret was taunting you though. I don't think I have ever told you how sorry and ashamed I am about that. May as well now as I'm pouring the rest of my heart and soul out to you. The shame wasn't even something I developed once I stopped. I had it not even a second after the first time I mocked you. I wanted to apologise. I really did. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I was too scared to let you know I cared about you. I was too scared to let you know how I really felt about you. I was too scared about anyone else finding out I liked a girl. The fact that you are still so loyal to me astonishes me with the way I treated you. But I am glad you are. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you just because I'm insecure. You are my idol Emily. You are so brave and confident and sure of yourself that I can't look at you with anything other than adoration. _

_ I don't expect anything to come from this letter. I don't expect you to break up with Paige and be with me. I know I missed my chance. I just wanted you to know how I feel because I can't keep it in any longer. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Paige is what makes you happy then I am happy for you both. But if she ever does anything to hurt you then I will kick her ass without hesitation. You deserve the best Emily. I don't know who that is for you. I don't know if it's Paige, Samara or even if it's me but whoever it is I hope you get to them. I wrote this as a letter for assumably the same reasons you wrote me a letter: it's easy to say whatever you need to say, there is no awkwardness from face to face confrontation and it's personal. You know that it's coming from me._

_ There you have it Em. You know all there is to know about me. You know me better than anyone else on this planet. Just promise me something? If talking about this is going to make our friendship weird then please just act like you never got it? I couldn't stand to let you out of my life. I need you._

_Love Ali xox_

I took the letter and put it into and envelope and stuck a stamp on it before walking to the nearest post box. I stood staring at it, letter in hand, wondering whether or not I should do this. Before I could change my mind I pushed it through the slot and headed back home.

I went straight into the kitchen to find a note on the counter saying my Mom and Dad were out of town for the whole weekend and Jason was out all night so I was home alone and they had left money for dinner. I was just about to sit down on the couch and watch TV when someone knocked at the door and I looked out the winow to see Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alisons's POV_

"Paige and I broke up." Emily said as I opened the door. Her face looked blank, free of all emotion. I couldn't even process the new information I had just received. They seemed so happy together, today was the first time I had even heard them have an argument and it didn't sound as drastic as to result in a break up. My mouth just hung open and I stepped aside to let her in, not knowing what to say. The two of us went up to my bedroom and Emily went straight to my bed, grabbed a cushion and hugged it, staring into space.

"Are you okay?" was all I could think to say. She didn't reply, she didn't even look at me. "Okay, that was a stupid question. Obviously you're not okay." I walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed and put my hand on Emily's knee. "What happened Em?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it." She still hadn't made eye contact with me.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me a-"

"I'm sure." She sounded so sad and confused but at the same time empty. I had never seen Emily like this before and it broke my heart. It just wasn't her and she didn't deserve to feel like this. She had done absolutely nothing wrong. I sat next to Emily and put my arm around her. She flopped her head down onto my shoulder and just lay there for a few minutes. I ran my fingertips up and down her bare arm and rested my head on top of hers.

"Everything is going to be fine babe. You're going to find someone who loves you, trusts you and is going to make you the happiest girl on earth just like you deserve to be and nothing less of it. But you're going to find her, I know it." Emily put her hand on top of mines and nestled her head into the crook of my neck. The two of us just sat in this position for a few moments before Emily lifted her head and scanned the room. Her attention turned to my desk and she looked more intently.

"Why are your writing utensils out?" she asked me with a puzzled look on her face. Shit, I forgot I still had them left out on my desk. What do I tell her?

"Um, I was going to write a letter to my cousin who lives in England. We used to be close but we never speak anymore."

_Emily's POV_

"Oh. I didn't even know you had a cousin from England."

A letter to her cousin? Really? What's wrong with a phone call or even an email? I wondered what she was really up to but I wasn't in the mood to quiz her about it.

"Anyway Em, we are talking about you here, not me. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help? I mean you two were fine the other day it can't have been something that can't be fixed?" I looked Ali in the eyes and I could see that she genuinely did care and she wasn't just acting. Ugh Emily stop being so stupid and just tell her! Tell her you are still in love with her! You've done it once and you can do it again! I opened my mouth to speak and she tilted her head slightly but I just sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Alison just nodded her head and wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my arm gently up and down. She kissed the side of my temple and rested her head on top of mines.

"Well babe just know that I'll be here for you whenever you decide you want to talk about it and I'll do whatever I can to cheer you up or anything you'd like me to do instead. You really are my favourite Emily and I love you a lot. You mean the world to me and I can't stand to see you sad. You know I would do absolutely anything for you right?" I pulled away from Ali and she looked at me like a hurt puppy dog and it made my heart ache. She could do so many things to me and have no idea. I turned slightly to face her and she did the same.

"Do you want to know the real reason that Paige and me broke up?" She looked at me and nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of mines. I looked in the opposite direction as I couldn't bare to say this whilst looking her in the eye. I sighed again.

"We broke up because what Paige said was true." Ali scrunched her nose like she didn't understand and it was oh so cute. My mouth started to curl up into a smile but I had to told it back, I couldn't afford any slip ups in a moment like this.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about? What was true?" I didn't know how to phrase it and I thought about different ways to say it and I must have taken quite a while as Ali was just staring at me as if to say 'come on' so I just came straight out with it.

"That I'm still in love with you. She made me realise that I never loved her or Maya the way I loved, or love, you. That I love them the way I loved Ben. I guess I've known for a while but hearing someone else say it out loud just puts it all into perspective and made me realise how I couldn't continue pretending. It wasn't fair on Paige." Alison looks at me with a dopey smile on her face.

"Come here." she said stretching her arms out to invite me into a hug. I leaned down into Alison and she wrapped her arms around me so tight, it was a feeling I never wanted to forget and most likely never would. Her hands travelled to the base of my neck and lightly played with my hair. She kissed the top of my head again and continued what she was doing.

"I'm so glad you told me Emily. And don't worry, nothing will change and we will stay Ali and Em the way we always were. I love you."

"I was actually going to tell you. I was too scared and didn't plan it but I just felt like I should have." Ali lifted her head and looked me in the eyes with what was clearly hurt inside her own.

"Why would you be scared to tell me anything Em? Aren't we best friends? I told you that you could tell me anything in the world." I felt really guilty for that because Alison had said that repeatedly and she had been much nicer recently than she was in the past.

"I guess I thought that you would taunt me like last time." I mumbled that it took a few seconds for Alison to register what I had said and the look on her face when she understood gave me a pain in my stomach like someone had stabbed me and was twisting the knife. She took both my hands in her own and looked me in the eyes and I didn't dare look away.

"Emily I have no idea how to put into words how sorry I am that I done that to you. I don't have any excuses, I was just such an idiot that didn't deserve anyone like you but I am so glad you forgave me because look at where we are now. You're my best friend and I couldn't live without you. I promise you that I'll never ever do anything like that ever again, for any reason. I'm not like who I was years ago, I've changed. Even you could see that. You can trust me with your life Em." She just sat there, facing me on the bed, her hands holding my own with a firm grasp that wasn't too loose or too tight. Her eyes had never once left mines and in this moment the only thing I can think of is kissing her. If I want to do it I'm not going to get a better moment. Do I do it? Should I do it?

"Just know that I will do anything to make you feel more comfortable around me or stop doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. I want you to feel like nothing has happened because I know you and I know it's the only thing you're going to think about when you see me for months but I swear Em nothing will change, okay?" She gave me a big grin and shook my hands side to side with her own and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can we do something that doesn't involve me or my break up please? I don't think I'm up for a pity party tonight." Ali laughed her marvellous laugh and stood up off the bed.

"Sure, why don't you pick a movie out cabinet there and I'll go downstairs, make the popcorn, get some blankets and meet you on the couch?" I couldn't contain my smile once more. She had complete control over my heart and I didn't even mind.

"Sounds great." Ali smiled at me once more before making her way out of the room. I stood up and walked over to Ali's cabinet where she kept her DVDs and looked through a good number of them until I settled on 'Titanic'. An oldie but a goodie. I was just about to go downstairs and get Ali but just as I was about to go I noticed a piece of paper poking out of Ali's stationary kit on her desk next to the cabinet with 'Dear Emily, I don't know how' written on the top. I picked it up and analysed it before folding it, putting it in my pocket and making my way downstairs.

_Alison's POV_

Things couldn't have been any better than they were at the moment. Well, they could if I wasn't such a coward and would just tell Emily how I felt about her. Maybe we could be making out right about now but I'm more than content with the way things are. The two of us laying on the couch underneath a blanket watching 'Titanic'. Emily laying slightly behind me with her arm wrapped around my waist. And she loves me. She really really loves me. The most elegant and beautiful human being I had ever met really has feelings for me. How am I so lucky? I can't help but look at her every so often during the movie. I'm not even watching it. I am focused on the most special thing in my life, stealing glances at her when she is into the movie, running my hand over hers lying across my stomach, just thinking about her in general. I'm pretty sure she has been looking at me too, I caught her a few times I mean it could just be coincidence but I don't think so. Once the movie ends we turn the channel and just put on an episode of Friends. I turn to look at her and make sure she is okay and she is looking at me with what looked like a looming question.

"Em, are you okay?" She smiles at me and nods.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering…" She trailed off and started fiddling with something under the blanket and pulled out a piece of paper. I recognised it instantly. It's from my kit up stairs.

"…what was this?" She hands it over to me and I see the start of the letter I began to write and changed because I didn't like the way I was going. What do I say? I'm not ready to tell her yet.

"Oh um, I guess it must be an old one I began a while ago I left in my kit by mistake I don't remember what it was for." Phew that was a good one. That seems believable right?

"Ali don't lie to me come on. I know this is recent. You didn't start using curly y's and g's until a few months ago so just tell me what it is." Shit. What am I supposed to say to that?

"It's not important okay? If it was important then I would have finished it and given it to you. See?" I said in my coyest voice possible to hide my panic and embarrassment. Emily just nodded and grinned and my slyly before laying back down, this time me behind her so I got my chance to wrap my arms around her. It was perfect, she wasn't even pushing the letter and I got to cuddle up with her. We were lying like that for a few moments before she said

"You do know that I am going to find out what it was about, even if it kills me." She laughed lightly and I felt her body move with the giggle pressed up against my own but those words just set off alarm bells in my head. She was going to find out. She was going to know that I am in love with her. I am no where near ready for Emily to know. I only thought I was ready because I thought she didn't love me and was in love with Paige ao she wouldn't bother with me but she is single and likes me and I am not ready to let everyone know. Not yet.


End file.
